board8fandomcom-20200216-history
(10)Kingdom Hearts II vs (2)The Last of Us 2015
Results Round Two '' ''Saturday, November 21, 2015 Ulti's Analysis The winner of MGS4 vs KH2 was always going to stomp this match. I'm sure The Last of Us is a good game (KP is recommending it, so it's guaranteed to be!), but it was clearly overseeded in this contest. It had no business being a 2, and this match very quickly showed us why. 40% on Kingdom Hearts 2 is a fine result since KH2 is a pretty strong game, but it's not a 2 seed performance. Leonhart4 was kind enough in the stats topic to give us a bracket based off raw x-stats, which needs to be documented somewhere so why not throw it into the PCA? (1) Undertale vs (16) Hearthstone: Heroes of Warcraft (8) Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty vs (9) Tales of Symphonia (5) Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 4 vs (12) Shenmue (4) Mega Man X vs (13) Dragon Quest VIII: Journey of the Cursed King (6) The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion vs (11) Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos (3) Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots vs (14) Bayonetta 2 (7) Okami vs (10) Dark Souls (2) Super Mario Bros. 3 vs (15) Ratchet & Clank: Up Your Arsenal (1) Fallout 3 vs (16) Age of Empires II: The Age of Kings (8) Skies of Arcadia vs (9) The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt (5) Castlevania: Symphony of the Night vs (12) Halo: Combat Evolved (4) The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker vs (13) Baldur’s Gate II: Shadows of Amn (6) Mass Effect vs (11) Red Dead Redemption (3) Super Metroid vs (14) Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 3 (7) Final Fantasy IV vs (10) Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy’s Kong Quest (2) Kingdom Hearts II vs (15) Planescape: Torment (1) Pokemon Red/Blue/Yellow/Green vs (16) Destiny (8) Halo 3 vs (9) Banjo-Kazooie (5) Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars vs (12) World of Warcraft (4) GoldenEye 007 vs (13) Perfect Dark (6) Super Mario Galaxy vs (11) Mario Kart 8 (3) Final Fantasy X vs (14) Shovel Knight (7) Half-Life vs (10) Paper Mario (2) The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess vs (15) Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (1) Super Mario 64 vs (16) The Walking Dead (8) Demon’s Souls vs (9) Sonic the Hedgehog 2 (5) Resident Evil 2 vs (12) BioShock Infinite (4) Tetris vs (13) Borderlands 2 (6) Metal Gear Solid vs (11) Suikoden II (3) The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past vs (14) Uncharted 2: Among Thieves (7) Animal Crossing: New Leaf vs (10) Final Fantasy XII (2) Pokemon Gold/Silver/Crystal vs (15) Sid Meier’s Civilization V (1) Chrono Trigger vs (16) Binding of Isaac: Rebirth (8) Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic vs (9) Mass Effect 2 (5) The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind vs (12) The World Ends With You (4) Half-Life 2 vs (13) Minecraft (6) Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater vs (11) Silent Hill 2 (3) Final Fantasy Tactics vs (14) Valkyria Chronicles (7) Grand Theft Auto V vs (10) Starcraft (2) The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time vs (15) Nine Hours, Nine Persons, Nine Doors (1) Super Smash Bros. Melee vs (16) Zero Escape: Virtue’s Last Reward (8) Grand Theft Auto: Vice City vs (9) Xenogears (5) Final Fantasy VIII vs (12) Bloodborne (4) Super Smash Bros. for Wii U vs (13) Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate (6) BioShock vs (11) Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas (3) Final Fantasy VI vs (14) Deus Ex (7) Life is Strange vs (10) EarthBound (2) The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim vs (15) Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney: Trials & Tribulations (1) Super Mario World vs (16) Splatoon (8) Batman: Arkham City vs (9) Fallout: New Vegas (5) Diablo II vs (12) Dragon Age: Origins (4) Portal vs (13) Mother 3 (6) Super Mario Galaxy 2 vs (11) Resident Evil (3) The Legend of Zelda: Majora’s Mask vs (14) Assassin’s Creed II (7) Shadow of the Colossus vs (10) Xenoblade Chronicles (2) Final Fantasy VII vs (15) Team Fortress 2 (1) Mass Effect 3 vs (16) Cave Story (8) Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door vs (9) Chrono Cross (5) Kingdom Hearts vs (12) Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain (4) Final Fantasy IX vs (13) Pokemon X/Y (6) Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney vs (11) Fire Emblem: Awakening (3) The Last of Us vs (14) Super Mario Maker (7) Resident Evil 4 vs (10) Portal 2 (2) Metroid Prime vs (15) Journey The Last of us Might be a 3 in the raw bracket, but it really feels more like a 4 or a 5. Not much else to say about this match outside of how cool it was to see Melee/GSC and KH2/Last of Us finishing with the exact same percentage. Given Last of Us and GSC are obviously no where close to one another in strength, any hopes for a KH2 > Melee upset were thrown out the window. Ctes' Analysis This match was never really in doubt, but when The Last of Us completely destroyed Halo 3, it did stir up some discussion. Every expert knew this was never going to be close though. Kingdom Hearts II was a round 3 lock a minute into its round 1 match. RPG's will always be favored on this site, and while Kingdom Hearts II is somewhat new, The Last of Us is much more recent. It's just that Halo has fallen a whole damn lot. It was clear from the Minecraft match. Had their actually been a rally, then that would've of course been different, but Halo let an unrallied Minecraft get somewhat close to it and I don't need to see Minecraft in action to determine it's terrible on this site. However, The Last of Us does deserve some praise here. Sure, it was never close to winning at all, but Kingdom Hearts II is a very strong game, and The Last of Us is only about 3% away from what Metal Gear Solid 4 did. And while that game might have disappointed, it's still pretty strong. It just drew a very unfortunate round 1 game. The fifth game is the only one with no noticeable strength. The Last of Us definitely deserves to get back into another contest. Along with Skyrim, Mass Effect 2 and Smash 4, it was among the games released since Game of the Decade to have some noticable strength. Of those four, it'd probably only beat Mass Effect 2, but that's not bad at all either. It's a shame it didn't get to have its deserved rematch with A Link Between World from GotY 2013, but the latter didn't even make the bracket. Of the four games I just mentioned, The Last of Us stands out. The other's are part of well-established series. Mass Effect might be somewhat recent and Skyrim is the strongest entry in that series, but still, well-established series that helped them. The Last of Us is completely original. It's really impressive that a game not connected to anything else could do this well on a site that heavily prefers older games. It's in a really tough division too, put it elsewhere and we might see it do pretty darn good! I hope that'll be the case in a different contest. Oh yeah, and if we do get a Game of the Decade contest in 2020, I hope this game get claim a semi-final spot. It's definitely not impossible! External Links * Match Updates * Oracle Match Results • Previous Match • Next Match Category:2015 Contest Matches